


A Thousand Realities

by EryiScrye (SomberSecrets)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Meet-Cute, Plot? What is plot?, Roleplay, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomberSecrets/pseuds/EryiScrye
Summary: “What brings you here, Jaime?”“Night out with the guys.”Brienne’s eyebrow arched, “You abandoned them fairly quickly.”Jaime chuckled as he reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Brienne’s ear so that he could better see into her magnificent eyes, “I saw something that caught my eye.”“Really?”“Really.”“Pray tell,” she teased.“How about I show you instead?”Jaime and Brienne meet, for the first time, at a bar.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 28
Kudos: 193





	A Thousand Realities

In truth, she had his attention long before she had sat down at the bar. He had noticed her the moment that she had walked through the doors with her friends, a bright, blooming smile on her face, laughter in the air. When she smiled, her normally too big features, her overly plump lips, her wide mouth, her horsey teeth, suddenly looked just right, suddenly were perfect to communicate _joy_ in a way that any other face never could.

So of course he had noticed her as she walked in the door and warmth immediately rushed down his spine at her smile.

But he didn’t want to ambush her right away. She was having fun with her friends and he wanted to be there at the end of her night, not just at the beginning. So he drifted away, though she continued to itch at the back of his mind.

But now, her legs draped over the vinyl covered stool in a way that made his mouth water, her shorts allowing him to see the long miles of freckled skin. The heel she wore and the way that she had nestled her bottom against the edge rather than on top of the cushion made the muscled cords of her thighs pull, and Gods he could imagine how they would feel wrapped around his hips, draped on his shoulders.

Finally, finally, it was time to approach.

She was still chatting with her friends, but when they saw him coming from behind her, they nodded and scurried away with excited whispers and grins on their faces.

She turned around slowly, carefully, and regarded him, her head cocked ever so slightly, her flaxen hair falling into her soul rending eyes. “Hi,” she breathed.

He could feel the cocky smirk spreading on his lips as he leaned against the bar, “Hi.”

She flushed a pretty crimson that made the freckles on her cheeks and crooked nose glow, “My name is Brienne.” Her hands clutched at the vinyl seat as though she were willing herself not to reach out and shake his hand, her cheeks colouring more and more as she continued to stare at him, her too blue eyes flickering over his form and taking all of him in.

He chuckled, “My name’s Jaime,” he tapped the bar at his side, “What have you been drinking tonight, Brienne?” Her name came off his tongue like sweet sugar syrup and he knew that he would never tire of saying it.

“Whiskey, neat.”

Jaime grinned, “My kind of girl. Can I get your next drink?”

Brienne looked at the glass beside her, almost empty, and then looked back at him and nodded, “Sure.”

Jaime waved the bartender down with a flick of his wrist, “Sweet, spicy, or earthy, Brienne?”

She let out a small snort of amusement and tapped her nails on her glass, “Sweet.”

Jaime nodded and turned to the bartender who had appeared and was ready to take Jaime’s order. “A glass of White Harbour, neat and another on the rocks, please.”

The bartender nodded and grabbed the familiar looking bottle of whiskey from the top shelf and poured their drinks.

“Thank you,” Brienne said as the bartender placed her drink in front of her and took the now empty glass. Jaime tried to hide his amusement at how she had downed her previous drink.

Jaime took back his credit card and slipped it into his wallet, “Of course. Now what brings you to The Red Keep?”

Brienne picked up her new glass and swirled the amber liquid around before she took a sip and sighed in delight. Jaime’s hand twitched at the sound. “Just a night out with some of the girls.”

Jaime eyed the two girls that had abandoned Brienne to his mercy. “Well they didn’t stick around for long.”

Brienne smiled around the edge of her glass, “Did you want them to?”

Jaime shifted his weight and turned his attention back to her, “No.”

“What brings you here, Jaime?”

“Night out with the guys.”

Brienne’s eyebrow arched, “You abandoned them fairly quickly.”

Jaime chuckled as he reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Brienne’s ear so that he could better see into her magnificent eyes, “I saw something that caught my eye.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Pray tell,” she teased.

“How about I show you instead?” Brienne’s eyes lit up in confusion and Jaime felt his heart warm at the sight of the scrunch of her eyebrows. “Will you let me?”

“Sure…”

Jaime nodded and stepped just a little bit closer. Brienne naturally opened her legs and he took a step between them, getting a little closer still. He reached out and lifted her chin with his curled fingers and lightly pressed the pad of his thumb to the corner of her lips.

Brienne sucked in a breath as Jaime’s thumb lightly caressed the thin and slightly glossy skin. “Beautiful.”

“Jaime—“

“None of that,” Jaime said. “Can I kiss you?”

“Don’t you think you’re moving too fast?” Brienne whispered.

“Do you?”

And with that, Brienne shot to her feet, her heels and her height causing her to tower over him, and their proximity causing her body to line up perfectly with his. In the next moment, she was kissing him.

Jaime cupped her face to bring her closer, the warmth of her skin effusing into him, and one of her hands curled into his golden hair. They surfaced for air for only a moment, but then in mutual agreement lips were back on lips soon after. This time there was tongue and teeth, and the sound of her desperate whimpers and her lustful moans. He growled low in his throat and she gasped in his breath.

Jaime broke away again and took a moment, panting as though he had run a marathon. Brienne’s eyes had gone a shade darker, the lights of the bar reflecting in her pupils. He leaned in close to her, peppering a wet kiss below her ear before he asked, “My place or yours?”

Brienne huffed, in a way that spoke both of her bemusement and lust, before she said, “Yours.” They both downed their drinks, despite better judgment, and Jaime took her hand to lead her out the door.

He had chosen The Red Keep because it wasn’t too far from the apartment, and he thanked his forethought the moment the door swung open and Brienne had him pressed against the wall, kicking the door closed behind her while kicking off her heels. Without them, she was still a little bit taller than him, but at least this way it felt familiar and right.

“Jaime,” Brienne sighed between kisses. He was hard, so unbelievably hard.

He pulled at the hem of her shirt, got his hands underneath, and cradled her waist, “This blue looks great on you.” She hummed against his lips as she too pulled at his shirt and then reached for the buttons. “It’ll look even better on the floor.”

“Really Jaime?” Brienne puffed as her fingers made quick work of the buttons on his shirt and she pushed the garment off his shoulders. In reprimand, Brienne sunk her teeth into the skin and muscle just off the crook of his neck, and he thought he was going to cum right then and there. She sucked and licked at the skin to sooth the bite and when she pulled away, Jaime divested her of her shirt. She really did look better with it on the floor.

Jaime ran his hands over her abs and caressed the underside of her breasts, “You didn’t wear a bra.”

“I thought it was going to be unnecessary,” she easily replied and moaned as his hand cupped them and his thumb flicked over one of her nipples.

Jaime snorted with a raise of his eyebrow, “Unnecessary?”

Brienne’s lips twisted in a scowl, but before she could berate him, his lips were back on hers and her hands cupped both sides of his face. Jaime hooked his thumbs under the waistband of Brienne’s shorts and pulled them part way down her legs while trying to maneuver her back to the couch and they nearly tripped during the process.

Once the back of Brienne’s knees hit the couch though, she was down on the cushions and Jaime was down on his knees between her legs with a predatory gaze. He pulled her shorts the rest of the way down the one calf they were still desperately clinging onto and he bit his lip in mirth, “I see that you didn’t think underwear was unnecessary.”

Brienne flushed and puffed again but before she could protest anymore, Jaime got his arms under her knees and pulled her forward. With a squeak, Brienne slid down the couch and then moaned loudly when Jaime placed a kiss over her core. “You’re so wet, Brienne. You’re soaking right through,” Jaime teased as his fingers dancing on her hips and thighs.

Brienne bit down on her lower lip and her eyes shone, “I’ve wanted you since I walked into that bar.”

Jaime grinned a feral grin, “Well that makes two of us.”

“Let me get my panties off.” She tried to sit up.

A good hard tug of her knees sent her sprawling back down on the couch. “No. Since you thought these were necessary, let’s keep them on. Lace looks nice on you.”

Brienne gave him a look of confusion that was immediately dispelled by the pressure of his tongue on her clit. “Jaime!”

“I like it when you say my name,” Jaime grinned as he used his fingers to pull the lacy black fabric to the side and sucked hard on the little bundle of nerves. Brienne cried out in pleasure and her sex further glistened with her arousal.

Using the flat of his tongue, he lapped at her core, his fingers digging into her thighs as she squirmed and bucked with pleasure, calling out his name, “Jaime, Jaime, Jaime!”

Her hands tangled in his hair and he kept his gaze on her face, reveled in the way that she would sometimes have to bite on her hand to keep from screaming, the way that the corners of her eyes would scrunch when he hit a particular spot or when he swirled in just the right way, the way that she would throw her head back and pant in pleasure, and most of all, when her blue eyes would meet his.

It didn’t take him long to push her to her peak, he could play her body better than he had ever played any instrument, and the sound, Gods the sounds she made were music to his ears.

He brought her to the brink once more before he heeded her pleas, “Please Jaime, I want you inside me.”

“Bedroom,” he stated.

“Bedroom,” she agreed and through locked lips and her hands wrenching off his belt, pulling down his trousers, they made it to the bed.

He almost tore her panties off as she chucked the rest of his clothing into the corner of the room.

And then he was in her, the sweet, warmth of her surrounding and tightening around him as their hands explored each others bodies and their lips nipped and tugged at each others skin.

His first thrust was hard, wanting to get as deep into her as he could and she grunted at the sensation, her back arching off the bed in pleasure. His second thrust was just as hard, if not a little bit sweeter as she planted her feet and met him movement for movement.

It was like a dance, one they had both mastered the steps to long ago. Her hands kneaded the muscles of his back, his hands cradled her face and he took her and she took him without abandon.

Their skin slid against each other, sweat slicked, and hot with desire. She felt like a storm rolling in and he was ready to drown in her.

“Jaime…” His white hot reality was thrown into sharp focus as her eyes glistened, “I’m so close.”

He nodded and wrapped her up in his arms, her ankles hooking at the small of his back and her arms encircling his shoulders. One, two, and like lightning and thunder she came with a rattling cry and he struck with her.

When he came back to himself, they were laying beside each other, wrapped in each others arms and she was breathing calm and slow. “How was that?” he asked languidly.

Brienne smiled, her eyes lids drooping, “Amazing. You’re amazing.”

* * *

When he woke the next morning, the warm glow of the sun lighting up the bedroom, she was still there beside him, her fingers dancing at his temples. “Good morning,” he smiled and leaned forward to kiss her.

“Good morning,” she replied.

“Have you been awake for long?”

Brienne shook her head, “Not too long.”

He reached for her hand and grasped it in his. Her gold wedding ring shone in the morning light. “What have you been thinking about?” Jaime asked as he kissed her palm.

She smiled at him, “About last night.”

“What about last night?” Jaime asked as he pushed himself onto one elbow so that he could hover over her and press kisses to her nose and forehead.

Brienne laughed and Jaime’s heart soared. She turned her head to look at the gold wedding ring on his hand. “Do you sometimes wish that we had actually met the way we did last night?”

“At a bar?” Jaime teased.

“Normally,” Brienne huffed playfully.

Jaime hummed, “Sometimes, but not really. Most of the time I count my lucky stars that I met you at all.”

“Even though we hated each other at first?”

“Even though I annoyed the life out of you even after,” Jaime chuckled and kissed Brienne on the corner of her lips, “Do you wish we had met differently?”

“Sometimes, but then I realize that we might not have ended up together if we did.”

“Why do you think that?” Jaime asked as he collapsed half of his weight on his wife and she lightly smacked him for it.

“Everything felt so foreign last night. Everything I did I never would have done if I had just met you. I would have thrown you at Sansa or Margaery, assuming it was one of them you wanted. I would never have accepted that drink. I would definitely have been to scared to go home with you,” Brienne sighed.

“You know what I think?”

“Don’t think I could stop you, even if I tried,” Brienne teased.

“I think we would have ended up together no matter how we met. A thousand realities, a million mistakes, and I still would have found you and fallen for you.”

“Such a romantic.”

“Says you,” Jaime grinned and kissed her shoulder, “Sure you would have gone running if we met at a bar, especially if we met like that years ago when we actually did meet, but that doesn’t mean that I wouldn’t have chased you, or that we wouldn’t have run into each other again.”

Brienne laughed, “When you say things like that, I start to think that I would still have fallen for you too.”

“You know you would have.”

“Pompous, egotistic, arrogant—“

“I know. And you still would have fallen for me,” Jaime sing songed.

Brienne pushed up onto her elbows and kissed Jaime on the forehead, “I love you.”

Jaime flipped over and fluttered his eyelashes until Brienne rolled her eyes and kissed him again, this time on the lips. “I love you too, Brienne.”

* * *

It was after a while and almost at a volume where he couldn’t hear her, “Do you want to do that again sometime?”

Jaime smirked and turned his head to look at Brienne’s flushing face, “Where? Coffee shop? Bookstore? Library? Sex Dungeon?”

“Jaime!”

“I knew it. Sex Dungeon.”

“I was thinking at the beach! I’d save you from drowning or something,” Brienne huffed.

Jaime hovered his face close to hers, “Impossible, not with eyes like yours.”

“Lay off!” Brienne burst into laughter as Jaime kissed her to muffle her gentle rebuke.


End file.
